1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pencil sharpener and, more particularly, a rotary type pencil sharpener improved with respect to the treatment of the shavings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rotary type pencil sharpener comprising a frame, a rotary blade having spiral cutting edges and a pinion, a blade holder which rotatably supports said rotary blade and defines a conical cavity for receiving an end of a pencil therein, said blade holder being supported by said frame to be rotatable around the axis of said conical cavity, an annular internal gear fixedly supported by said frame and meshing with said pinion, and a drive shaft which drives said blade holder around said axis, is not new. In this conventional pencil sharpener, no means are provided to prevent the pencil shavings from entering into the meshing region of said pinion and internal gear and, therefore, there is a problem that if the pencil sharpener is used in a manner such that the pencil shavings drop into the gear meshing region, they are bitten by the meshing gear teeth thereby causing a lock-stopping of the pencil sharpener. Because of this reason, the conventional pencil sharpener of this type is generally used in a horizontal position such that the blade holder is rotated around a horizontal axis.
However, it is desirable that the pencil sharpener is capable to operate in any position, particularly when the pencil sharpener is formed as a portable one.